


故事的故事4

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	故事的故事4

野人出去打猎的时候，公主就坐在洞口，抱着身子看着对面的山。  
公主刚嫁过来的时候，脸上还带着婴儿肥，肉肉的脸颊让他的长相更偏于可爱一些，白嫩嫩水灵灵的皮肤透着健康的红晕。现在公主已经与野人在一起一个月了，公主肉眼可见地消瘦了，脸上已经完全褪去了婴儿肥，长相变得趋于艳丽了，腰和腿变得更加纤细，这更显得他的胸部和臀部十分饱满。  
公主调整着自己的坐姿，身体里面的两个小木棒有着强烈的存在感，即使他已经被调教很久了，还是不能习惯最娇嫩脆弱的地方被粗糙的东西塞满摩擦的感觉。  
无论哪种坐姿都让公主的两个小穴得到刺激，最后公主只好侧身躺了下来，继续看着外面的世界。  
这时，对面居然传出了马蹄声，紧接着，对面的山上出现了两个骑马的男子。  
那两个男子和公主的年纪相仿，长得一模一样，同样的白色卷发，同样的英俊却苍白得毫无血色的面孔，这两个男子正一边骑马一边有说有笑地聊着天。  
这是公主来到这个山洞后第一次见到其他人，他猛地站起来，顾不得下体传来的异样感，努力地挥着手，叫着对面的男子。  
“救命！求你们救救我！”公主喊道。  
由于两座山离得很近，两人第一时间就发现了公主，他们停下马，看过去。  
两人同时眼前一亮，他们是从邻国来的，虽然看上去长得一模一样，但一人是邻国的王子，另一人是女仆家的儿子，两人从小就是最亲近的朋友，此次一起骑马出门就是因为皇后阻止两个人接触，两人干脆就离开了那个国家打算去一个皇后找不到他们的地方，没想到这一路上还有如此的收获，两人从小到大还没有见过如此漂亮的人呢。  
“我是这个国家的公主，我的父亲将我嫁给了一个野人，我。。。我再也忍受不了这样的生活了，求你们救我离开这个地方。”公主眼泪汪汪地说。  
两人对视了一眼，同时笑了，“放心吧，美丽的公主，我们一定会救你离开的。”  
两人找出一根结实的麻绳，在一端拴上一块石头，扔到对面，让公主把一端系在他那边。公主左看右看，把绳子系在了洞口他经常靠坐的一棵粗壮的树上。  
王子让女仆的儿子拉紧另一端的绳子，自己踩上绳子，像是走钢丝一样有惊无险地走到了对面。  
离得远的时候王子就知道对面的公主很好看了，但也比不过近距离看上去带给他的冲击力大，王子几乎要看呆了。  
好在公主及时拉回了王子的思绪，“请快点，要不那个野人就回来了。”  
于是王子一把背起公主，重新踏上了那条绳子。公主下面就是万丈深渊，他害怕地闭上了眼睛，紧紧地抓着王子的衣襟，两人就这样走到了绳子的中间。  
“有人回来了！”对面女仆的儿子喊道。  
公主回头一看，果然是那个野人，现在野人发现了两人正愤怒地冲了过来。  
公主惊慌地喊道，“快啊，他回来了！”  
王子走在绳子上无法回头，但是加快了脚步，与此同时，绳子一阵剧烈的抖动，那是野人也抓着绳子，用手吊着自己，往两人挪去。  
王子定了定神，平稳了自己的身体，继续往前走去。  
野人和王子的距离越来越近，公主几乎要急哭了，现在野人再差几步就能碰到自己了。  
当王子马上就要走到对面的时候，野人和他们只差一步之遥了，野人也顾不得拉近距离，就长臂一伸，想去抓王子背上的公主。而这时王子带着公主向前一扑，野人只是摸到了公主的裙角，他已经收不回力了，失去了平衡掉下了悬崖。  
公主趴在悬崖边，已经看不到野人的身影，他激动地哭了出来，被人扶起后便扑进了那两人怀里，三人拥抱在一起庆祝着。  
在两人的询问下，公主决定跟着他们一起云游，反正他现在生父亲的气，一点都不想回去。  
公主抓住其中一人递过来的手，在他的搀扶下上了马，然而这动作一大，公主体内的东西立刻狠狠地摩擦了一下内壁来显示自己的存在感。公主轻轻叫了一声然后立即咬住嘴唇把呻吟憋回去，他的脸红了，眼睛里也蒙上一层水汽，现在这种情况，他根本就无法去管他身体里的东西，只能忍一忍等到休息的时候再说了。  
二人把公主的异样看在眼里，却什么都没说，王子随后便紧跟着跨上去，坐在公主身后，把公主小小的身体环在胸前。  
公主刚一坐稳，马就飞快地跑了起来，公主由于惯性靠在王子的胸口，这一颠簸，更是牵动了他体内的异物，两个木棒在里面狠狠搅动着，引起内壁剧烈的收缩。  
公主死死地咬着牙，生怕自己一个松懈就泄出什么羞耻的声音，王子专门引着马往凹凸不平的地上走，然而公主把注意力都集中在自己的下面根本没有注意到这个。  
公主想让他停下来，然而一张嘴就是一声软糯的呻吟，吓得他捂住嘴巴。  
王子长得很高，就算是坐在后面，也能越过公主的头顶看到他饱满的胸部，在剧烈颠簸的情况下跟着马的步伐一抖一抖的，而且公主这样分开腿坐着，那短得几乎等于没穿的短裙就堪堪遮住那形状诱人的臀部，公主正不住痉挛着的大腿就这么被他看到了，在阳光下白得发光。王子和女仆儿子随是不同母亲生的，但他们都是水怪的后代，嗅觉非常好，早在一见到公主就能闻到他两腿间那淫靡的味道了，而现在那气味越来越浓烈，勾得两人都有了反应。  
公主可没有注意到他们的心思，现在他的处境十分窘困，因为没有穿内裤，分开腿跨坐的姿势让他的下面两个穴口直接接触到了坚硬粗糙的马鞍，现在他不仅要忍受身体里两个小木棍的蹂躏，还要忍受娇嫩敏感的穴口被马鞍摩擦的刺激。生理性的泪水在不知不觉中涌了出来，又被风吹干，下面不断被折磨带给他的不仅仅是疼痛，还有强烈的快感，公主本就不是个隐忍的性子，在这磨人的刺激下终于忍不住趴在马背上大哭起来。  
“停下！我不行了！”


End file.
